


No Need to Hide

by Balthamos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthamos/pseuds/Balthamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Merlin’s magic was revealed, things are still very strained between the warlock and the king. Then one of Morgana’s plots to get rid of Arthur backfires and they both end up in the past. There they run into a younger version of Merlin, he and Morgana help Arthur realise the mistake he is making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Hide

It was the same dream every night:

_"You have magic!" Arthur accused._

_"It's not... I never... I was born with it, I have never used it against you, I swear," Merlin begged._

_"Seize him," Arthur commanded and summoned forth the guards._

_"No please," Merlin sobbed, tears running down his cheeks "I swear, I'll give it up, I won't do it anymore, just forgive me please."_

_Arthur held his hand up to the guards beside his manservant, stopping them in their tracks. He narrowed his eyes at the hunched, defeated figure before him._

_"Please," Merlin whispered again._

_"Silence!" Arthur roared._

_Merlin flinched and began to tremble, Arthur watch him carefully, his finger on his chin, thinking. He gestured Leon to come forward and began to whisper in his ear_

_"Sire?" Leon whispered back, confused._

_"Are you questioning me?" Arthur asked calmly._

_"No sire," Leon responded,  hurrying out of the room._

_No one spoke, the whole room seemed to be holding their breath awaiting Leon's return. The only sound was Merlin's quiet sobs, echoing softly around the room. After what seemed like an eternity Leon returned holding a large wooden box which he placed at Arthur's feet. Nodding he returned back to his position against the wall._

_"I shan't forgive you Merlin, but I have decided to let you live. If you swear to me that you will never perform magic again."_

_"I swear it Arthur, I swear," Merlin choked out._

_"You'll understand if I don't trust you?" Arthur knelt down and opened the box "That's what these are for," he finished and took out two metal cuffs._

_"Cold iron?" Merlin whispered, afraid now._

_"Indeed," Arthur confirmed and walked over to where Merlin was cowering on the floor "Stand up," he demanded._

_Merlin stood, but he couldn't get his knees to lock. He stumbled forward but Arthur caught him, gripping his elbow firmly._

_"Stand," he said calmly._

_Merlin took a deep breath and forced himself to stay upright. He looked around the room and caught Gaius’ eye, his mentor looked very afraid for him. He looked back to Arthur._

_"Hold out your arms," The king said coldly._

_Merlin obeyed, his eyes wide and filled with fear as Arthur took the first ring and placed it over his wrist, locking it in place. A feeling of nausea crept through Merlin’s body and he swayed on the spot where he stood. Arthur ignored this and placed the second ring on his other arm. When it was locked Merlin gasped loudly and pitched forward gripping Arthur's tunic and struggling for breath, feeling sick and dizzy.  The cold, icy darkness threatened to pull him under, Arthur just stared waiting. Merlin took several shuddering breaths, calming himself, when his heart rate finally slowed he looked up at Arthur and nodded. Arthur stepped back, turning to address the court._

_"My manservant has been accused of sorcery, but as you can see he has been stripped of his power, he is no longer a threat to us anymore," he informed them, with an air of finality to his statement, not inviting any questions._

_Merlin felt his heart break when Arthur called him a threat…_

~

 

Merlin awoke with a gasp, shivering, he was always cold these days. He rubbed his eyes and stared around the room sighing. The events of the dream had happened months ago but it was still the same nightmare every time he closed his eyes. He ran his finger over the cold metal encircling his wrist. He barely noticed the burn anymore. He still felt completely lost without his magic, not to mention exhausted from all the work he had to carry out manually now. But the worst thing was the cold, before the irons his magic had always kept him running a little warmer than most, now it constantly felt like winter, even though spring was beginning. He was so cold without his magic’s warmth singing in his veins.

He forced himself out of bed, he had Arthur's breakfast to fetch. He wandered out of his room, and was greeted by Gaius who was preparing his potions for the day

“Good morning Merlin,” the old man said with false cheer “Your breakfast is on the table,” he informed him.

“I’m not really hungry, sorry Gaius,” Merlin apologised.

“Merlin you must eat,” Gaius pleaded.

Merlin sighed, he really wasn’t hungry, the constant nausea keeping him off his food. He picked up the bowl enjoying the warmth in his hands, but when he lifted it to his lips it was too much. He placed it back on the table again.

“I’m sorry Gaius I can’t, I feel sick,” he apologised again before leaving the room.

Gaius watched him leave, a worried expression on his face. He wandered over to the pile of books he had been reading last night, knowing in his heart that they couldn’t tell him anything new. Merlin was slowly dying without his magic and the only person who could save him was Arthur.

Merlin made his way down to the kitchens where he picked up Arthur’s breakfast tray. As he walked through the corridor up to Arthurs chambers he ran into Gwen. He smiled at her and made to move past her but she stopped him and made him sit down. She felt his forehead with the back of her hand,

“You’re so cold Merlin,” she whispered, worry and concern etched on her face.

“I’m fine Gwen, I have to get going” he said and stood up again.

“But you look so tired, and you’ve lost so much weight-”

“Just leave it Gwen,” he begged.

She did, allowing him to go on with his chores. When he reached Arthurs chambers, he knocked on Arthur's door, before slowly pushing it open. He placed the tray on the table and walked over to the bed, shaking Arthur shoulder gently.

"It's time to get up sire," he said softly.

Arthur grunted and rolled over dragging himself out of the bed. He meandered over to the table and sat down, picking up a roll.

"I'd like a bath this morning Merlin," he said, noting the slight slump of his manservant's shoulders.

He looked Merlin over taking in the purplish bruising under his eyes, how much thinner he’d gotten if that was even possible and the way he was holding himself as if he was in pain. He sighed.

"Merlin," he said softly.

"Yes sire," he said, looking up from where he was pulling the tub across the room.

Arthur faltered, whilst he felt guilty he just wasn’t ready to forgive his manservant yet.

"Um... forget the bath, I shall have one this evening instead," he said.

Merlin nodded in assent, and began to push the bath back but he slipped falling forward and bashing his head on the rim of the tub, before falling back onto the hard floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur said standing up and rushing toward him.

"I'm sorry sire, I'm sorry," Merlin babbled and stood up, swaying dangerously.

Arthur frowned at the unnecessary apology.

"Oh go back to bed Merlin you're obviously half asleep," he snapped.

"I'm fine sire, really," Merlin replied.

"That was an order Merlin," Arthur said carefully.

"Yes sire," Merlin whispered back and lowered his eyes, backing away.

But before he could leave Arthur grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Scratch that, you hit your head. So you’ll have to stay awake now, you’re going to have to attend me at council I suppose," Arthur decided.

"I've more chance staying awake in bed," Merlin retorted before clamping his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide in shock "I'm sorry, sire."

"It doesn't matter, Merlin" Arthur said smiling at him.

Merlin smiled back at him warily before lowering his eyes again. Arthur missed this Merlin, he wanted him back desperately. He had hoped that without the magic would go back to how they were with Merlin being his rude and hapless servant. But these days Merlin seemed so timid and afraid all the time, Arthur couldn't understand it.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know," he said softly.

Merlin nodded, handing Arthur his clothes and moving away to straighten the bed. Arthur knew that Merlin didn’t believe him, but he pushed the thought out of his mind, and began to dress.

~

It was indeed difficult to stay awake during the council, the grain reports were particularly dull and Leon's voice was so soporific. Arthur turned around to see Merlin leaning against the pillar, his eyes closed. He made a note wake him up once Leon had finished speaking, he didn’t want any complications to that head injury. He began to drift off himself when all of a sudden the council room doors flew open and Morgana stormed into the room. The guards moved to seize her but they were flung backwards into the walls, with sickening crunches.

"Morgana," Arthur said calmly as his hand moved to the hilt of his sword.

Merlin surged forward wide awake now, but Arthur stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Merlin gasped at the contact.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin," Arthur hissed.

Morgana strode forward now holding out her hand towards him as she began to chant.

"Arthur you have to attack now, whilst she is casting,” Merlin gasped.

Arthur released him and stepped forward. He swung the sword at Morgana, but she stepped out of reach never breaking the rhythm of the chant. He moved forward about to swing again when her eyes glowed golden and he began to feel a tugging sensation. He was being pulled away, so he grasped the only thing within his reach, Morgana’s arm, and she screamed as the world went black around them.

~

Arthur awoke to a familiar voice yelling.

"SORCERY!"

He stood up brushing himself down, he looked down to see that Morgana was on the floor by his feet. She was looking around the room clearly afraid. He held his hand out to her and she took it standing up beside him, he forced himself to look forward now, dreading what he would see.

"Father," he croaked quietly.

"Sorcerers!" Uther cried again, "Seize them!" he commanded the guards.

They began to move forward at once.

"We have to get out of here," Morgana hissed, tugging his arm.

"Well magic us away then," Arthur hissed back, as they began to back away.

"I can't I’m not strong enough, I should be able to keep the guards at a distance though, come on," she insisted and she practically dragged him out of the throne room.

They ran through the familiar castle, ducking through the corridors. When they got to the courtyard, Arthur made to go left.

"Where are you going we don't have time to get horses, come on,” she demanded.

He followed her out of the city, he had no other choice he could still hear the cries of the guards. When they got to the forest Arthur made her stop for breath.

"Why are you helping me?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she whispered "But this wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to go back alone."

"And be killed by my father?" he asked her coldly.

"Yes, but when I saw Uther again, I panicked," she said and her eyes filled with fear.

"He still scares you?” Arthur asked her gently.

"Of course he does Arthur, he practically wiped out my kind," she snapped.

"C'mon we'd better get moving," he reasoned.

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know, north I suppose. But we can't stay here. Can you get us back? I presume since you're still here, that you can't," he said.

"No I can only move things in time, when I'm in my own time," she sighed .

"Great,” he responded “So I don’t suppose theoretically, could someone from our time pull us back?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes in theory that’s true, but the only sorcerer powerful enough to do so is clapped in irons, and I believe the key is here with us," she informed him cruelly.

"You knew about Merlin," he stated accusingly.

"Oh no, I found out after you locked him up, after you found out yourself," she told him.

"I suppose you're on his side," Arthur said resignedly .

"Not at all, I hate Merlin even more now that I know he had magic this whole time and never tried to help me. _I_ would have never put him in irons though," she informed him.

"Why?" Arthur asked confused.

"Well I'm sure I must seem evil and cruel to you, but I'm not so cruel that I would kill someone in that way," she told him.

"What? I'm not killing him, I'm just stopping his magic. I’m making him better," he said confused.

"Ha!” she laughed coldly “Have you seen him lately? He's wearing away, Merlin _is_ magic. Cutting that off is like closing off his lungs, or removing his heart. He is dying in the slowest and most painful way you could imagine. It’s the ultimate form of torture, and I never knew you had it in you dear brother."

Arthur stopped suddenly, gasping. He grabbed Morgana’s wrist pulling her back.

"That's not what I wanted," he hissed and fell to his knees as if winded.

Morgana pulled him back up.

"Come on, we have keep moving, we're almost at the border," she commanded.

Arthur followed her wordlessly, his mind reeling at what he had discovered. After they crossed the border they managed to find a small clearing, where Arthur collapsed against a tree, breathing heavily.

"So I'll just set up camp, shall I?" she asked.

Arthur ignored her, so she stalked off to find some firewood. When she returned Arthur hadn't moved, he was staring blankly into the distance. She sighed and began to build a fire. When it was done she went to sit beside him.

"What did you want? When you put the irons on him. To take away his magic? It's not that simple," she informed him.

“But it’s just to keep sorcerers’ from using their magic,” he reasoned.

“Until their execution Arthur,” she whispered “Not long term,”

Arthur was quiet for a while, thinking.

"I don't care about the magic," Arthur whispered quietly.

She looked up at him shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't care about his magic. I just wanted to punish him for lying to me, by taking it away, I wanted to be more important. I'm so selfish and stupid," he cried frustrated and pulled at his hair in anger.

Morgana just stared at him, disbelieving.

"Wow. Well you've really messed things up this time Arthur," she said calmly "You really have no problem with Merlin having magic?"

"Of course not, it’s Merlin," he said, as if it was obvious.

"So you'll accept Merlin, _a servant's_ magic, but me your own sister, you'd have me executed?" she screeched.

"Merlin is more than a servant to me Morgana. And I have never said I would execute you Morgana," he finished quietly.

"You didn't need to you're always trying to kill me," she snapped.

"Well you're always trying to kill me, it's only fair," he reasoned and smiled at her.

"You really wouldn't have executed me?" she asked quietly.

"If you had come to me with your magic, all that time ago? No I would not have turned you in, I would have tried to keep you safe. I would have kept Merlin safe too but you both seem to think I’m some kind of bloodthirsty monster who executes his own friends," he said sadly.

"Arthur-"

"If we don't get back he'll die," Arthur whispered.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm so sorry," she said sincerely, wishing that things could have been different.

Arthur nodded.

"C'mon let’s get some sleep," he said and laid down by the fire.

"Ok," she said, laying down on the other side "You and Merlin-"

"Just leave it, please Morgana," Arthur begged.

"Ok," she said again.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of the fire crackling, eventually Morgana spoke up.

"If we could find another sorcerer, they might be able to send us back," she said softly .

"Morgana did you look around at all when we arrived? It’s clearly not been long since the purge, we won't find a sorcerer," he informed her.

"There are plenty of them, they're just hiding Arthur,” she countered.

"Maybe," Arthur replied, but he refused to allow himself to hope.

"How did you find out about Merlin's magic?" she asked him.

"He save me with it. There was an assassin, Merlin stopped the blade mid-air," he told her, sighing as he remembered that fateful day.

"I imagine he probably did that a lot, certain things make a lot more sense now that I know about him," she said.

"So it would seem," Arthur replied.

He closed his eyes, and allowed himself to drift off.

~

 

The next morning he was awoken by something prodding at his chest. He opened his eyes blearily to find a small child poking him.

"Stop that!" he barked.

The child scrambled back, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" the boy asked quietly.

"None of your business, go home," Arthur ordered.

"But this is where I play," the boy argued.

"Well not today. Where's Morgana?" he asked looking around, he turned to the dark haired boy "Did you see a woman?"

The boy shook his head.

"Great," Arthur said, running his hand through his hair.

He looked at the boy again, he seemed somehow familiar, those eyes, those ears… but then his thoughts were interrupted, when Morgana strode into the clearing, her hair wet.

"Ah you're awake Arthur good, we need to make a plan. Who is this?" she asked, noticing the child.

"Some kid, he woke me up. Apparently we're in his playground," Arthur turned to the boy "What's your name?" He asked, stretching away the last of his sleep.

The boy sniffled and looked between Arthur and Morgana warily, the woman smiled at him encouragingly.

"Merlin," he whispered finally.

"No way," Morgana said quietly.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered and dropped to his knees so that he was eye to eye with the small boy.

He looked at him properly now taking in the familiar features, it really was Merlin. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Arthur," Morgana warned.

Merlin struggled to get free, and when Arthur released him confused, he scrambled straight up a tree, watching them warily.

"You're weird," he called down.

"Merlin come back down, you'll fall and hurt yourself," Arthur ordered.

"Not likely," he called back.

"Merlin please come down, ignore Arthur he's just a little strange," Morgana called softly, Arthur glared at her "Please?"

Merlin hesitated before jumping from the branch.

"No!" Arthur cried and rushed toward the tree.

But as Merlin approached the ground he slowed down. Landing gently on his feet. Arthur stared at him, surprised at the magic which seemed so natural to the small boy.

"Are we far from Ealdor Merlin?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shook his head, and wandered over to a small pile of golden leaves, Arthur watched him.

"Arthur," Morgana said, bringing his attention back to her. "We need a plan,"

"Yes," he agreed

"I think Merlin might be able to send us back," she informed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur argued.

"He is so powerful, even now, I can feel it," she said wondrously.

"He's just a boy," Arthur stated.

"Look at him."

Arthur turned round, Merlin was sat in the pile of golden leaves, they were swirling around his head as Merlin waved his hands making them into patterns.

"He's playing Morgana, it’s not the same," Arthur said.

"He can't be older than six Arthur, look how he's controlling it. It's so natural. I've never seen anything like it," she told him.

"I'm not doing anything that might hurt him," he told her firmly, closing the matter.

"Fine, Merlin can you take us to your mother?" she asked the small boy.

"What-”

"Shh," she hushed Arthur.

"Um... ok... am I in trouble?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"No," Morgana promised.

"You won't tell her I climbed the tree, I'm not allowed to climb the trees" he told them.

"I won't tell" Morgana promised.

Merlin grinned widely at her then walked up and took her hand, he held his other hand out to Arthur, who stared at it. Merlin wriggled his fingers at him so Arthur took it, and together they walked through the forest.

"Why are you out here in the forest Merlin?" Arthur asked him.

"So I can play without people seeing, no one must know about my magic, mum says," he replied.

"But-"

"He doesn't understand Arthur,” Morgana said “I think the forest is safe to him. So to him what we saw doesn't count."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand, the small boy looked up at him and grinned.

"Why were _you_ in the forest?" Merlin asked them curiously.

"We're time travellers," Morgana told him.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Are you from the past or the future?” Merlin asked excitedly.

"The future," she told him.

"Wow! What’s it like? How far in the future?" he chattered.

"Well it’s pretty similar to now really, we've only come back about twenty years," she said.

"Wow," Merlin said again "We're here," he said, letting go of their hands to run down the hill into the village.

He waited for them by the door to his small house. When they caught up, he barged into the house

"Mum! Mum! Guess what? I found two people from the future, in the woods," he said breathlessly.

Hunith turned around, her hands covered in flour. She rubbed Merlin's cheek and he sniffed pulling away.

"Calm down Merlin, don't get overexcited," she laughed.

"But I did Mum, look," he said, pointing at Arthur.

Hunith turned to the newcomers and gasped,

"Oh my goodness," she said flustered and she tried to pull Merlin behind her but he struggled free.

 "Merlin what have I told you about strangers?" she asked him crossly,

"But they know me," Merlin whined.

"Merlin," she warned.

"I'm sorry mum," he said sitting down at the table, looking at the floor sadly.

"Hello Hunith," Arthur said slowly, moving toward her.

The woman stepped back, clearly afraid.

“I think you'd better explain who you are, and why you want my son," she said coldly and shielded Merlin from Arthur.

“Hunith we mean you no harm, I swear to you,” Arthur insisted.

Hunith said nothing but gestured for them to sit down, they did and she joined them. Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur who laughed loudly until he was silenced by a stern look from Hunith.

"I am Arthur Pendragon," he said carefully.

"Prince Arthur?" she asked confused.

Merlin giggled,

“Are you really a prince?” he wondered aloud.

"I am the king actually, and this is my sister Morgana. I’m afraid we have been sent back to the past and we appear to be stuck here now. It seems that the only way we can get back is to be sent forward by another sorcerer, from this time," he explained.

"I can-"

"Merlin," Hunith warned sternly.

"We were accused of sorcery when we appeared out of thin air in my father’s council chambers. We came north over the border to be safe. Merlin found us in the woods this morning," he told her.

"Oh," she looked at her son, knowing exactly what he got up to in the woods "He didn't-"

"It's ok Hunith, I already knew about Merlin's magic," Arthur said holding up his hand to stop her worrying.

Beside him Morgana was pulling grotesque faces at Merlin who was responding just as enthusiastically. It warmed Arthur to hear Merlin’s delighted chuckles, fill the small room.

"You did?" Hunith asked confused.

"In the future, Merlin works for me," Arthur said carefully, not wanting to confess to Hunith what he’d put her son through.

"As a wizard?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"As a servant," Arthur confirmed, laughing at Merlin's face.

"What?" Merlin looked horrified.

"Well Merlin I've only just found out about your magic, maybe if I get back I'll make you court sorcerer," he offered.

Merlin jumped out of his seat.

"I can send you back,” he said enthusiastically and waved his arms.

As he did so several plates flew off the shelves, hurtling toward the floor. Merlin’s eyes flashed and the plates stopped before they smashed, he waved his hands slower now and they all watched as the plates drifted back to the shelf.

“Merlin,” Hunith said softly.

“Sorry mum,” he said quietly, he turned to Arthur “I can send you back, I’m really good,” he said eagerly.

"I’m sure you are, but it’s far too dangerous. You're just a little boy," Arthur said gently.

Merlin huffed and sat back down, scowling at the adults. Hunith smiled at Arthur gratefully, clearly seeing how much Arthur cared for Merlin.

"Well Arthur, Morgana you are welcome to stay here until you sort something out," she offered.

"Thank you Hunith," Arthur replied.

~

After a few days Arthur and Morgana became fairly settled in Ealdor. Morgana helped Hunith around the house and Arthur spent his days helping in the fields, it helped to stop him worrying about his Merlin, dying in the future. At night the two of them discussed strategies for getting back, but came up with nothing every time.

Merlin became Arthur's constant shadow, as if he was trying to make sure Arthur didn't forget his promotion. Arthur enjoyed having Merlin around, it was almost like having his old Merlin back. This Merlin was much happier than the mess of a man he had left behind, but just seeing the little boy’s cheeky grin eased his constant feeling of guilt. Arthur was also fascinated at how natural Merlin's magic was even though he was still so young. He often saw Merlin secretly sneaking sweets off of the top shelf or magicking away his vegetables. It made Arthur chuckle, Merlin would wink at him sometimes, and Arthur knew he was up to no good.

However when Hunith caught him she would tell him off, the worry for her son clear on her face. Arthur felt sad knowing that she had to live this way and that eventually when Merlin was older and understood properly, he would also be scared. Scared for something that was beyond his control. Hunith had told Arthur that she'd discovered Merlin's magic three days after his birth, when he'd made the candlelight dance across the ceiling. She had feared for him even then. He began to understand now why Merlin had never told him, it had been his instinct to keep it a secret since he was very young, naturally that would be something hard to break.

~

Five days after they had arrived in Ealdor Arthur announced that he was going hunting, he needed to do something normal. Merlin naturally asked if he could go along, to which Hunith had said no, and that Arthur clearly wanted a break from his new found shadow.

"Actually no Hunith, I don't mind if Merlin comes, it will be just like old times," he told her.

Merlin had grinned eagerly at this.

So that was how they'd ended up deep in the forest around Ealdor, carefully tracking a deer. Arthur was shocked at how quiet the young Merlin was managing to be and he told him as much. Merlin just stared at him,

"But it’s easy," he said.

Arthur watched him step forward, noting the grace with which he moved, as if he were weightless. He was walking on the tips of his toes, hopping from step to step. He reminded Arthur of a bird. It's the magic, he realised suddenly, Merlin is clumsy because he can't use his magic.  He sighed, this would stop if he ever got back, he would sort things out. They spotted the doe up ahead and Arthur pulled out his bow but Merlin stopped him, rushing forward toward the deer

"Merlin" he hissed, trying to pull him back

Graceful he may be, but the boy was still an idiot. Merlin stepped carefully toward the doe, which Arthur was surprised to see did not flee.  Merlin stretched out his hand cautiously, and the doe allowed him to stroke her nose. Merlin reached down and pulled up a handful of vegetation, holding it out to the beautiful creature. Arthur shouldered his bow, watching Merlin and the doe for a while. Merlin turned to Arthur

"Please don't kill her Arthur, her babies are there see?"

Arthur stepped forward cautiously into the clearing to see to foals frolicking about, he sighed shouldering the bow, stepping back and allowing Merlin to play. The doe nudged Merlin and the young boy wandered over to the foals, kneeling down he let them run around him, giggling as they jumped over him. Arthur watched him fascinated, like this Merlin was so fey, he was almost a woodland creature himself. He wondered if it was difficult for him to live in Camelot, away from nature, especially now that Arthur never took him out of the castle.

"C'mon Merlin lets have lunch," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin walked over to him and sat down watching the deer gambol off, waving his tiny hand in goodbye. Arthur handed him half of the bread and cheese, Merlin tucked in eagerly.

"Show me some magic Merlin," Arthur said, when they had finished eating.

Merlin stood up eagerly, holding out his hands and his eyes began to glow. Slowly smoke began to appear, and it gradually took the form of a horse, it galloped around Arthur and Merlin chuckled at the delight on his face. Eventually it faded away again.

"So the smoke horse was you then I take it?" Arthur guessed.

"What?" Merlin asked looking up at him curiously.

"Nevermind," Arthur replied.

"I _can_ send you back y'know," Merlin informed him.

"No you can't," Arthur warned.

"It wouldn't hurt me, my magic never hurts me. I spoke to Morgana-"

"What?" Arthur stood up.

"And she explained the spell, but I wouldn't even need to incant, I can feel the magic from you're time pulling you back. All I would have to do is push," he said carefully.

"You swear," Arthur said, his voice low.

Merlin nodded solemnly.

"Ok then, when we get back, I'll speak to Hunith,” Arthur decided.

“Don't she'll say no," Merlin said .

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"It'll be fine," Merlin reassured him.

"Ok, do the horse again."

They stayed in the woods all afternoon, Merlin entertaining him with smoke horses and spark dragons. Eventually darkness began to fall and Arthur took Merlin home, where they found Morgana and went out behind the house.

"I still think we should tell Hunith," Arthur worried.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I suppose this is goodbye, I guess it'll be ages before I see you again," he said.

"You probably won't remember it properly," Morgana informed him kindly .

Arthur knelt down in front of Merlin

"Promise me you'll be careful Merlin, it is dangerous for people like you. When I get back home I'm going to change things I promise," Arthur swore.

"I'm always careful Arthur, are you going to make me your sorcerer when you get back?" he asked.

"You’re already my sorcerer," Arthur whispered.

Morgana laughed at this and Merlin just looked confused. He shook his head,

"Ok?” he responded “stand together," he said.

They obeyed and he held out his hands, his eyes flashed, swirling with gold and all of reality seemed to shatter before them. Suddenly the darkness faded to daylight but nothing else changed. Arthur turned around, Merlin was gone. Then Hunith came out of her house, Arthur looked at her  she was older now. The two of them ducked out of sight.

"Merlin could only send us forward in time, we’re at exactly the time we left but we're in Ealdor," Morgana told him.

"Can you get us back?" he asked.

"Will you kill me when we get there?" she sounded worried.

"No, we'll sort something out, I promise. But you'll have to answer for you crimes," he reasoned.

"I understand" she said taking his arm.

For the second time that day Arthur felt reality shift. When he opened his eyes again he was back in the council room, it seemed that almost no time had passed at all. The knights rushed forward pulling Morgana away from him.

"Let her go," he said, looking at her, she was clearly tired from transporting them "Take her to her old rooms please."

"Sire?" asked Percival.

"That was an order Percival," Arthur said sternly, Morgana smiled weakly at him as she was escorted out of the room.

"Merlin I would like you to assist me in my chambers," he said calmly.

"Yes sire," Merlin said following the King out of the room.

Outside they found Morgana  rushing back toward them. Percival was trying and failing to stop her. She reached them and pulled Arthur aside, he held his hand up to Percival and Merlin who were clearly trying to intervene

"Are you going to take them off?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes,” he replied.

“You have to be careful it will hurt him, and he will probably lose control of his magic. I had no idea how powerful he was before we went back, but that kind of power should never be bottled up," she said worriedly.

"I trust him," Arthur promised.

“You’re quite right to,” she replied.

Morgana turned back now allowing Percival to escort her away.

"On second thoughts Merlin, I think I would like you to accompany me on a walk through the forest," Arthur informed him.

"Yes sire," he didn’t question his king, but the confusion was clear on his face.

~

When they reached a large clearing in the forest Arthur turned around to face Merlin.

"Morgana took us back in time," he said.

"Oh," was all the response he got.

Arthur missed the chatty younger Merlin already.

"I ran into you," he said, trying to clarify things.

"Really" Merlin said, looking like he was trying to remember.

"Yeah, but you were only about six at the time so I doubt you'll remember," Arthur replied.

Merlin just shook his head confused, Arthur guessed that his memories were changing a bit.

"Yes we stayed with you and your mother,” he told him.

“I don’t remember” Merlin said, but he looked confused.

“It’s ok,” Arthur said “you had so much magic even then Merlin."

"Arthur" Merlin said quietly backing away “I couldn’t help it.”

"No I'm not angry, I wanted to say sorry. Merlin I'm so sorry for locking away your magic. I hate myself for hurting you. I wasn't even angry about the magic. I was angry that you lied and I wanted to punish you, but now seeing how you've had to hide for so long I understand why you did," Arthur said, praying that Merlin would forgive him.

"That's not why I lied,” Merlin whispered.

"Why then?" Arthur asked, confused.

"It was never about you having me executed… I just... I just couldn't bear the thought of you hating me, of you looking at me the way you look at the other sorcerers, like I was a freak" Merlin said, his voice cracking.

"I don't think you're a freak, I would never have thought that. But you showed me how beautiful magic is Merlin," Arthur told him.

"I did?" Merlin hiccupped.

"Yeah, it’s so natural to you isn’t it?" Arthur asked wonderingly.

Merlin nodded.

"I’m so sorry I tried to take it away, I'm going to let you go now," he said cautiously.

"It'll hurt," Merlin gasped, backing away again.

"Yes," Arthur said sadly “I’m so sorry.”

"I'll lose control," Merlin whispered.

"That's why we're out here," Arthur explained

"I might hurt you."

"No, I trust you Merlin, now hold out your arms," Arthur demanded.

Merlin obeyed, Arthur stepped closer placing the key in the first lock.

"Ready?"

Merlin nodded gritting his teeth. Arthur turned the key and the first cuff fell away. Merlin gasped gripping Arthur shoulder like a vice, his breathing laboured. The air crackled around them filled with magical energy. Arthur moved on to the other cuff and when that was removed Merlin fell to his knees shaking. His eyes were golden and he trembled violently, Arthur realised he was trying to hold it back.

"Let it go Merlin," he breathed.

"I can’t," Merlin begged.

"Yes you can."

Merlin threw back his head and roared, a fierce wind ripped up instantly, pushing the trees back, flattening the grass. The sky went dark purple and it began to rain, large heavy droplets, soaking them both instantly. Merlin carried on screaming as the lighting came down battering and scorching the ground around them, several times it came close enough that Arthur felt its heat, but it never touched him. He looked at Merlin, his eyes still gold, and crawled over to him.

"Come back to me Merlin, please," Arthur begged.

"Arthur," Merlin cried brokenly.

"Come back Merlin," Arthur repeated,  cupping Merlin’s face in his hand.

The storm began to ease and Merlin’s eyes faded back to their usual blue. Merlin fisted his hands in Arthur's shirt, as he tried to regain his breath

"Arthur?" he croaked.

"I'm here Merlin, I'll always be here and I will never hurt you again I swear, can you ever forgive me?" Arthur asked.

"If you forgive my lies," Merlin replied.

"Already forgiven."

Merlin sighed, relieved and Arthur pulled him close, nuzzling his hair. He entwined their fingers and placed a kiss on Merlin's temple.

"So you're a bit more powerful than stealing sweets and making smoke horses now then?" Arthur chuckled.

"A little."

"Well then I guess I'd better make good on my promise then," he said.

"What promise?" Merlin asked.

"To sack you-"

"What Arthur no-"

"As my servant and make you the court sorcerer," Arthur finished.

"Oh, that's ok Arthur, I'm fine just being your servant," Merlin said quietly, burying his face in Arthur’s chest.

Arthur pulled Merlin’s face up gently by his chin.

"You were never just my servant Merlin really. Plus I'm going to need your help if I’m to lift the ban on magic" he informed him carefully.

"Really?" Merlin was shocked.

"Really," Arthur confirmed.

"Do I have to wear a hat?" he asked.

"If I say no will you do it?" Arthur retorted.

"Ok."

"Then no hats," Arthur laughed.

“I feel much better, I feel so alive,” Merlin told him.

He leaned back into Arthur, grinning against his neck. He turned forward and held out his hand. Out of the trees galloped a smoke horse, it ran around them and Arthur smiled into his dark hair.

"You remember," he whispered.

"Not really… maybe a little, not properly though and it’s very hazy, I remember the horses, and I almost remember you," Merlin explained.

"You were a very cute kid," Arthur told him.

Merlin laughed.

"Hardly, I was all ears," Merlin replied.

"I like your ears," Arthur said, licking one, delighted that it made Merlin shiver "did you know you’re a lot less clumsy when you’re not trying to hide your magic?"

"No," Merlin shrugged.

Arthur took Merlin's chin in his hand, running his thumb over his lips, before  leaning in for a kiss, which Merlin deepened enthusiastically, his hands tangling in Arthur’s hair. Arthur pulled back for breath. He leant his forehead against Merlin's.

"You'll never have to hide who you are again Merlin," he promised.

Merlin just smiled at him, still giddy from the kiss.


End file.
